Importance
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: John told Jessie that her plan to get him away from Cameron wouldn't have worked. Now, he's going to tell Cameron. J&C Slight OOC/AU


**AN: **This is set after John talks to Jessie. Just something I thought of and decided to write down. John and Cameron might seem a little OOC but nothing to major, I don't think. One-shot! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Terminator franchise nor do I own John and Cameron.

* * *

John stared absently at the silver pocket watch. He turned it over in his hand ad moved it back and forth, careful not to drop it. John flipped it open and focused his eyes on the red switch inside.

"_I'm making something… for you."_

"_I'm not capable of self termination."_

"_I've planted an explosive in my skull near my chip."_

"_All you have to do is hit the switch."_

John snapped the pocket watch shut and tucked it back inside his shirt. He didn't want to look at it.

Xx

John made his way down the path from the house to the garage. He had seen the light from the house and he knew he would find Cameron there. She spent a lot of time there lately.

John pushed the door open and stepped into the dimly lit garage. He shut the door softly behind him. John's eyes settled on Cameron sitting at the tool bench, her arm lay out on the table in front of her.

"It appears to be within working condition." Cameron said without taking her eyes off her arm.

John sat down on the stool next to her. "That's because it is."

Cameron glanced up at John before returning her eyes to her arm. "For now."

John sighed and Cameron took her arm off the table. She turned her body to face John.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

John nodded slowly. "I will be."

Cameron nodded. John stared at her intently, thinking about his confrontation with Jessie. Suddenly he reached into his shirt and revealed the pocket watch. John slipped it off his head and gently placed it on the tool bench. He slid it over to Cameron.

Cameron looked at the watch and back at John. She opened her mouth to speak but John cut her off.

"Get rid of it." He said.

"I don't understand."

John was silent for a minute. "You know that I went to see Jessie?" Cameron nodded. "Well, while I was there…she asked me something. She asked if it would have worked. If you had been the one to kill Riley or if she had been able to make me believe you had, would it have worked? Would I have sent you away or…killed you."

John raised his head to stare into Cameron's wide eyes. "What did you say?" Cameron quietly asked.

"No. It wouldn't have worked. I didn't even stop to think about it. But after I said it, it hit me just how much I meant it. I wouldn't – I won't."

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because you're too important."

Cameron nodded and sat up straighter. "It's important that I'm here to protect John Connor."

John shook his head. "That's not what I meant. You're too important to me. Not because you protect _me_. I can talk to you and I think you get it – really understand me. You know who I am …and who I'm going to be. And you're sort of funny sometimes." John smiled. "I want you here, Cameron…I _need_ you here."

Cameron gave John a small smile. "You're important to me too, John."

John smiled again and motioned with his head to the watch in front of them. "Get rid of it." He repeated from earlier. "Destroy it or whatever, and get that thing out of your head – I don't want to take the chance that something will go wrong."

"John, it would not be-" Cameron began.

"No, Cameron. I just told you I won't do it. And I'm not worried about you killing me – I know you won't." John paused. "I want it out." John spoke fiercely.

"What if I try and hurt you again?"

"You won't. We'll keep and eye on the glitch. And if it starts acting up then we'll fix it – and we'll keep fixing it, if we have to."

Cameron nodded slowly. "Okay."

John breathed out a sigh of relief. "Let's do this now. I don't want to waste anytime."

John stood up and grabbed the knife. He stood to the side of Cameron and waited for her instructions. Cameron reached for the knife but John shook his head.

"I can do it." She said.

John shook his head again. "I know that. But sometimes it's nice to have help."

Cameron smiled softly at John and nodded. "make a cut the way you would to extract my chip…"

John listened closely to Cameron's instructions and carefully removed the small explosive. John set the explosive and knife down on the table and stepped back from Cameron's head. Cameron brought her hand up to touch her head.

"it will heal quickly." She said quietly. John nodded.

John sighed, "I want you to destroy it and please don't do something like this again…I trust you."

"I trust you too, John." Cameron spoke in her monotone voice.

John chuckled slightly. "I know."

John gave the device a pointed look. "Get rid of it." And with that, John left the garage.

Cameron watched him go until he disappeared inside the house. She set about destroying the explosive and the pocket watch. Cameron stared intently at her arm. She did not think it was smart for John to trust her so completely but she knew she would not terminate him. She could not.

"_You're too important to me."_

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
